sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
A Private Heaven
A Private Heaven, released in 1984, is the sixth album release by Scottish singer Sheena Easton. Released by EMI America, the album featured two US top 10 hit singles: the lead single "Strut" and the controversial "Sugar Walls." "Swear", a third single, reached #80. The album is Easton's most successful album in the United States to date, reaching US #15 and selling over one million copies, earning a US RIAA gold & platinum certification. In Canada, the album also went platinum. Background The album marked a conscious effort by Easton to change her image to that of a sexy pop singer after cultivating a "sweet and innocent" image since the launch of her career five years earlier. Easton collaborated with Prince on the controversial track "Sugar Walls," written by Prince under the pseudonym Alexander Nevermind. The track and its accompanying video were banned in some regions due to its sexually risque lyrics and was one of several songs cited by Tipper Gore on her Filthy Fifteen list in her efforts to introduce mandatory warning labeling of explicit musical albums. Easton's association with Prince continued for the next few years. A Private Heaven remains the most successful byproduct of the collaboration. Converse to the album's success in America, in the UK it was her first album not to chart, and none of the singles released made the official top 75. In 2000, One Way Records released a remastered version of A Private Heaven with bonus tracks and b-sides. On February 23, 2013, Edsel Records (UK) reissued Easton's A Private Heaven and Do You in two CDs remastered with bonus tracks. On November 24, 2014, the album was included in a box set in the UK with all of her first five albums with EMI through Warner Music Group, which now owns the rights to all of EMI's back catalogs. Track listing Side One # "Strut" (Charlie Dore, Julian Littman) - 4:05 # "Sugar Walls" (Alexander Nevermind) - 4:01 # "Hungry Eyes" (Greg Matheison, Trevor Veitch) - 3:42 # "It's Hard to Say It's Over" (Adrienne Anderson, Gino Cunico, Tom Saviano) - 4:24 # "Swear" (Tim Scott) - 3:43 Side Two # "Love and Affection" (Joan Armatrading) - 4:06 # "Back in the City" (Greg Mathieson, Lee Ritenour, Trevor Veitch) - 3:46 # "You Make Me Nervous" (Mark Holding, Robbie Nevil, Duncan Pain) - 3:53 # "All by Myself" (Steve Lukather, Trevor Veitch) - 4:24 # "Double Standard" (Steve Kipner, Ben Petterson) - 3:50 The CD re-issue featured the following bonus tracks: #"Sugar Walls" (Dance Mix) #"Letters from the Road" #"Straight Talking" #"Fallen Angels" #"Strut" (Dance Mix) #"Swear" (Dub Mix) #"Sugar Walls" (Red Mix) Personnel * Sheena Easton – lead and backing vocals * Michael Boddicker – keyboards * Greg Mathieson – keyboards, arrangements * Michael Landau – guitar * Lee Ritenour – guitar * Steve Lukather – guitar (9) * Abraham Laboriel – bass guitar * Carlos Vega – drums * Lenny Castro – percussion * Gary Grant – trumpet * Gary Herbig – saxophones * Jerry Hey – trumpet, horn arrangements * Bill Reichenbach Jr. – trombone * Larry Williams – saxophones * Steve George – backing vocals * Tom Kelly – backing vocals * Richard Page – backing vocals Production * Producer – Greg Mathieson * Recorded and Mixed by David Leonard * Recorded at Sunset Sound Factory (Hollywood, CA). * Mixed at Sunset Sound (Hollywood, CA). * Mastered by Wally Traugott at Capitol Mastering (Hollywood, CA). * Art Direction – Ria Lewerke * Logo – Sue Reilly * Photography – Brian Aris * Management – Harriet Wasserman Chart performance The album spent 35 weeks on the U.S. ''Billboard'' album charts and reached its peak position of #15 in early February 1985. Certifications Critical reception class=album|id=r6538|pure_url=yes}} link | rev2 = People.com | rev2Score = (positive) }} "Virtually unlimited talent, Sheena Easton is at her absolute best. A Private Heaven is solid, punchy, techno-pop production with dramatic ballads. A dazzling new album." – Cashbox Magazine, October 1984 References Category:1984 albums Category:Sheena Easton albums Category:EMI Records albums